Equestria del futuro
Pablo.batallan.9 (discusión) 22:51 16 ago 2015 (UTC) creo ser el primero del wiki en hacer un fic en este formato... que? ya lo hicieron? porque no me... 2 veces?! ok, almenos el mio no esta en EG, y si me ocupo en el tema del futuro, este es el nuevo fan fic, que espero les guste, y no me abandonen o dejo de continuarlo como paso con todos los demas, por eso el fic navideño corre riesgo. Sipnosis Era el año 2035, los ponis han evolucionado, la computadora personal aparece en casa de cada pony, el telefono movil conecta el mundo de una forma que nuna antes se penso, los ponis descubren todo un universo que estaba invisible a sus ojos con el descubrimiento de la Internet y la industria del entretenimiento esta mas desarollada que nunca. El tren empieza a dejarse de lado, las carretas son mas veloces con motor y el avion se ha vuelto un medio de viaje mas eficaz. Cantermarca gana la guerra fria y causa que el Reino de Equestria se desmorone, dando lugar a la Republica de Nueva Equestria, que es mas pequeño,ahora que el Imperio de cristal se independizo, al igual que la Ciudad Autonoma de Aires Geniales y el reino de la Amistad, gobernado por Twilight Sparkle y amigas, que con sus elementos logran proteger todo el mundo con la ayuda de su poder magico. todos los ponis que conocimos en esta wiki han dejado sus Descendientes, los cuales enseguida vamos a conocer. Prologo: una propuesta noche en el castillo de Twilight, Sunrise estaba caminando en circulos en el salon del trono, mientras las Mane 6 hacian sus cosas sin prestarle atencion, excepto por Twilight que se impacienta con el ruido de sus cascos *'Twilight:' Sunrise te dije hace 10 minutos que pararas! *'Sunrise:' lo siento, estoy impaciente, he tenido algo en la mente desde que vi el trailer de la pelicula de Disney K la puerta ya llegaron! va corriendo llega, recibe a Flash Macintosh, Scoot, Light Shadow, Mimi Club, Shining Moon y Carmen Garcia y se van al salon comedor *'Mimi:' Sunrise, puedes decirnos para que nos llamaste? *'Sunrise:' veran chicos, he estado pensando, ahora estamos unidos como amigos, pero ¿que pasara en 10, 20 o talvez 30 años? ¿seguira asi? *'Scoot:' la amistad es para siempre. *'Sunrise:' no pero..! somos diferentes, llegaremos a tomar distintos caminos en la vida, el tiempo nos separara. *'Flash:' ok... esto ya me esta asustando quiere ir, pero Sunrise lo sujeta con magia *'Sunrise:' en casa de mi abuela, hay un poster, ese poster dice "la amistad es una flor que nunca muere", una frase muy bella y quiero probar que es verdad. *'Carmen:' jm, interesante prenda, ¿buscaras la flor para cortarla? *'Sunrise:' les propongo esto; quiero que, sin importar adonde vayamos o que nos pase, nos reuniremos aqui a cenar, en este mismo lugar, a la misma fecha y hora, pero... en 20 años en el futuro. *'Scoot:' les prometo por mi trebol que no dejare que me vuelva famosa. *'Flash:' eso sera imposible naranjita, tienes mucho talento. *'Scoot:' igual tu azulito se miran, y Sunrise los interrumpe golpeando la mesa *'Sunrise:' ok dos propuestas! 1 que les apuesto a que ellos seran los primeros en casarse, y 2, lo que dije hace minutos, anotemoslo para no olvidarlo. saca su celular, Mimi saca su libreta, Carmen un calendario de su cola, y Shining... *'Shining:' a Sunrise mi esferafono no puede hacer eso, lo anotare en mi pata. *'Sunrise:' listo, espero que cumplan con su promesa, el casco por siempre! juntan sus cascos *'todos:' DDTCMC! los cascos *'Sunrise:' perfecto, ahora, cenemos juntos ahora, para repetirlo en 20 años Capitulo 1: cierta maquina de nombre inpronunciable estaba caminando mientras escuchaba musica por un reproductor (cosa que no es rara, ya que Vinyl hace lo mismo) *'Sunrise:' "ca-caminando voy, ca ca ca ca caminando voy por Ponyvile, caminando voy ca ca ca ca caminando voy..." con [[Radiance Light]] lo siento no te vi. *'Radiance:' es mi culpa tambien, anduve distraida, mi hermanita me hizo una pregunta y me incomodé, era sobre de donde vienen los bebes. *'Sunrise:' dejala que crea lo que quiera creer, los canales de noticias y la escuela le diran la verdad tadre o temprano... asi fue como mi infancia acabo a los 10 años. Te vere despues el reproductor ¡E ques tria! Hey #empieza a tararear# *'Radiance:' =a si misma= si no es conmigo, sera perfecto para Melody. {Mientras tanto, en el cielo} y Mimi convertida en pegaso estaban descansando en una nube *'Mimi:' siempre olvido lo divertido que es volar. *'Light:' pero no olvidas como volar como una Wonderbolt. Mimi, ahora que estamos solos, quiero hablarte de algo y... creo que sera algo incomodo. *'Mimi:' puedes decirme lo que sea Light. *'Light:' bien, lo nuestro funciona, pero no estoy seguro si funcione a largo plazo. *'Mimi:' que dices? *'Light:' lo que dijo Sunrise, me hizo pensar... donde estariamos en 10, 20 o talvez 30 años? Aun aqui? *'Mimi:' obviamente... la mira o... talvez no. *'Light:' no es facil, tu eres una estudiante de magia muy lista en todo lo que hace, y yo soy un pegaso, hermano de una de las amenazas mas grandes de la historia de Equestria. *'Mimi:' no eres como Dark, ni sabes donde queda el Tartaro. *'Light:' somos de origenes y tenemos caminos muy distintos, quetal si tenemos grandes vidas y nos olvidamos del otro, no quiero que eso nos pase, talvez no nos casamos, talvez no tenemos hijos... *'Mimi:' ya tenemos un hijo, ¡nuestro oshito Milh! *'Light:' si, lo amamos, pero decia... un hijo poni, creado por los dos. *'Mimi:' osea... vientre? 11 meses? Mareos? Antojos? Luz? Pañales? Biberones? Eso? *'Light:' si, crees que pase? *'Mimi:' Light, somos como Celestia y Luna, desde que llegaste a mi vida, nunca mas nos separaremos besa *'Light:' *sonrie* {En un arbol, cerca de la floreria} Garcia estaba durmiendo arriba de el, mientras abajo, Rose se encontraba junto a [[Leftarm Shimmer]] *'Rose:' señala esta alla arriba. *'Leftarm:' señorita Garcia! *'Carmen:' despierta *alterada* ¡Soy inocente! Oigan esto no es la corte de Manedrid. *'Leftarm:' ¿otravez sobre el arbol? *'Carmen:' baja es el lugar perfecto para dormir. *'Leftarm:' aja si, donde esta Sunrise. *'Carmen:' solo sigue el canto al ritmo de musica electrica y lo encontraras. *'Daisy:' se llama musica Electronica. *'Carmen:' ¿enserio? Musica electrica suena mejor. *'Leftarm:' ok gracias. Oye, me preguntaba si querias... ir a la tienda de la esquina por unos batidos. *'Carmen:' oh... no gracias ya comi. *'Rose:' me la disculpas? Debe ayudarme con unas flores arrastra *'Carmen:' au au au au au au ¡que! *'Rose:' ¿Car no lo entiendes? ¡El chico del casco con dedos te esta invitando! ¡A una cita! ¡En Sugarcube Corner!thumb|Rose hablando con Carmen (por Mari-Tiger) *'Carmen:' no prenda, exageras, solo me pidio unos batidos. *'Rose:' soy de Esponia como tu, se mucho de romance, ya veras, se sentaran solos, beberan con pajillas en el mismo vaso, con batido de frutilla rosa, y cuando llegue el momento ¡Bum! Tendras un poni especial. *'Carmen:' que? Yo no quiero un poni especial. *'Rose:' deberias, te confieso que aposté con Daisy y Lil Valley que conseguiras al chico del casco con dedos como novio, ¡no me hagas perder 20 monedas! *'Carmen:' =a Leftarm= pensandolo mejor, puedo beber algo. *'Leftarm:' genial, te vere en la tarde. *'Carmen:' hasta entonces! =a si misma= que buena prenda. *'Rose:' =a las demas= les apuesto 10 monedas a que llama a sus hijos Lorin de las flores y Machi Negun *'Daisy:' yo apuesto 15 a que los llama Cararm y Leftmen. *'Carmen:' ¿que hacen? *'las tres:' ¡Nada! {En Aires Geniales, una Ciudad-Estado cerca de Ponyhattan} y sus amigas decoraban las calles *'Shining Moon:' gracias por ayudarme Twilight. *'Twilight:' no es nada, sabemos lo importante que es para los Airgenialenses el dia de San Manetin. *'Shining:' el fue un heroe, un libertador, cruzo la cordillera de los Arneses con poco equipo, liberó Poniú y Canterle, y ayudo en la independencia del virreinato del rio del platino, sin el no habria Ciudad Autonoma de Aires Geniales. *'Twilight:' lo se, fue importante. Pero no crees que el que te ayuden ponis de otra ciudad contradice su lema? *'Shining:' cual lema? Ese lema? Aires Geniales, Activa como nunca *'Shining:' un poco, pero este es un Estado asociado a Equestria. *'Twilight:' ok entiendo, pero como dice Celestia, hay que tener cuidado, nunca sabes cuando habra una revolucion por la patria, como le paso a Frisoncia. %mas tarde% {en Ponyville} Twilight y sus amigas llegan en tren, Shining se encuentra con Sunrise, Carmen y Mimi *'Shining:' hola chicos, y los demas? *'Mimi:' Light dijo que debia hacer algo. *'Carmen:' Scoot esta acompañando a Flash. *'Sunrise:' y Flash seguramente esta haciendo otra maquina extraña, de nombre inpronunciable y que con alta probabilidad nos matara a todos. *'Shining:' vamos a verlos? *'Sunrise:' ok. {En el laboratorio de Flash, que es una casa del arbol mas grande por dentro que por fuera} trabajaba en una especie de vehiculo (semejante a un automovil moderno) mientras Scoot lo ayudaba dandole las herramientas *'Scoot:' sabes azulito, tu podrias hacer esto solo, por algo tienes magia. *'Flash:' {bajo la maquina} si, pero necesito concentrarme en esto, por eso te necesito, pasame la llave inuglesa. *'Scoot:' pasa la llave ¿porque decidiste ser inventor? *'Flash:' bueno me gusta la ciencia y construir cosas y no hay muchos trabajos donde esten juntos sale bueno, creo que esta listo. llegan los otros ponis *'Shining:' Flash, en que estas trabajando? *'Flash:' ¡¿chicos?! Como entraron? *'Shining:' la puerta estaba abierta. .*Flash mira a Scoot enojado y ella sonrie* *'Flash:' en fin, trabajaba en esto ¿han oido hablar del motor de combustion interna? *'Carmen:' creo... que eso ya lo inventaron en el pais del sur ¿no Sunrise? *'Sunrise:' en un papel artefacto extraño, listo. *'Flash:' bueno si +malditos, se me adelantaron+ pero yo lo re-invente, los arneses son historia, admiren! la maquina "el Automatico Utilitario de Transporte Optimizado, o A.U.T.O *'Sunrise:' anota nombre complicado, listo. *'Scoot:' tenia otro nombre, pero el termino Inador es una marca registrada de Mermelada. *'Sunrise:' aun asi es compicado, y cuando explotara y nos matara a todos? *'Flash:' eres bastante pesimista. *'Shining:' mira quien lo dice. *'Flash:' *mirada seria a Shining* =a Sunrise= mi Auto es muy seguro, te lo probare, lo voy a encender. sube adentro y trata de hacerlo arrancar, pero no puede *'Scoot:' creo que necesita combustible. *'Flash:' si me parece, y creo saber donde conseguirlo. Flash y Scoot se van, el resto conversa entre si *'Sunrise:' mi primo te hizo que?! *'Carmen:' me invito a unos batidos, yo no queria pero Rose dijo que me invitaba a una cita, y sabes como amo a ese pony. *'Sunrise:' si es por su casco conosco un espejo que te lo hara olvidar enseguida. *'Mimi:' hey podriamos volver a mi tema? Light quiere... *'Shining:' a Scoot y Flash un segundo, adonde van esos dos? La salida es por el otro lado! entran a otra habitacion *'Sunrise:' creo que lo mejor seria... espiarlos. ponis se dirigen a la habitacion y con ayuda de un hechizo se Shining Moon se vuelven invisibles y luego ingresan a la habitacion, que estaba vacia salvo por una gran cabina con forma de carpa (o tienda dependiendo de como lo llamen por pais) con los mismos mecanismos que el espejo de Twilight *'Scoot:' ...seguro de que tenemos que hacerlo? *'Flash:' si quiero impulsar este vehiculo necesitare un combustible de alto octanage, y no hay mejor combustible que el carbón Ipefe. *'Mimi:' carbon ipefe? El carbon ipefe se extinguio en 1913. *'Shining:' si, y lo unico que queda es muy costoso. *'Carmen:' mi mama decia que tener uno era de buena suerte. *'Scoot:' azulito si necesitas ayuda te la dare. *'Flash:' tienes dinero? *'Scoot:' solo 10 monedas *'Flash:' suficiente, necesitamos ropa, viaje en tren y herramientas de mineria, sube *'Sunrise:' 10 monedas? Con eso apenas alcanza para una de las tres cosas dos entran a la maquina y esta desaparece *'Carmen:' que paso?! a donde estaba la maquina Estaban aqui y luego poof! maquina regresa y le pisa el casco AAAAAAAY la maquina aparecen Flash y Scoot con cubetas llenas de carbon y vestidos con ropa del siglo XVIII *'Scoot:' teniamos que ir justo a la epoca en que habia guerra civil? *'Flash:' habia que aprovechar, todos estarian concentrados en ella y nadie nos veria, ademas queria conseguir una de estas una Revolver *'Scoot:' para que? *'Flash:' tengo mas proyectos que el A.U.T.O, despues te muestro lo que hare, de la habitacion *'Scoot:' enseguida te alcanzo, =a si misma= que buen novio que tengo. darse la vuelta se topa con Mimi, Sunrise, Shining y Carmen *'Scoot:' *asustada* puedo ayudarles? *'Sunrise:' si, empieza por explicar porque vistes como mi abuela. *'Scoot:' ah... emm... yo... *'Carmen:' botones en la maquina y que hace esta cosa? *'Scoot:' no la toques! desaparece y regresa en 18 segundos *'Sunrise:' Carmen que viste? *'Carmen:' no lo se Prenda, primero vi dinosaurios, luego la fundacion de Equestria y finalmente vi naves espaciales, y este calendario cambiaba la fecha constantemente. *'Mimi:' dinosaurios, naves espaciales, calendario... eso solo significa una cosa... *'Scoot:' bien lo admito! Flash invento una maquina del tiempo. sorprendio a todos, sobretodo a Mimi *'Mimi:' bueno eso no es lo que iba a decir pero bien. Capitulo 2: El presente del pasado en el futuro ponis observaban la maquina desde todas partes *'Mimi:' Scoot, porque no nos dijeron que tenian una maquina del tiempo? *'Scoot:' bueno, el dia que lo invento me dejo probarlo. -flashback- Scoot: yo tenia muy buenas expectativas *'Scoot:' fue increible! Deberias crear mas de estos y venderlos, yo te ayudo! pero por primera vez en nuestra relacion, no fue algo mutuo. *'Flash:' no Scoot. *'Scoot:' que? Pero azulito, este invento cambiara el mundo, no mas... crimenes sin resolver, no mas... misterios de la historia, ¡podemos prevenir catastrofes antes de que ocurran, como el terremoto de Chamale! *'Flash:' Scoot, basta!, no pienso presentarla al mundo, en Equestria hay muchos cascos equivocados, es algo muy arriesgado. *'Scoot:' pe-pero te harias famoso, conoceras a Theme Eddson, Bit Gate o a Whooves, no quieres conocer a Whooves? *'Flash:' claro que si, pero no ahora, hasta que consigamos una patente, este sera nuestro secreto. *'Scoot:' y que hay de nuestros amigos? *'Flash:' tampoco deben saberlo, Sunrise es un Cantermarqueño, y cuando se trata de ciencia todos escuchan a los cantermarqueños, y Shining es algo tonto, y desperdiciara un gran invento como este, nadie lo sabra No podia creer lo que dijo, pero como buena novia lo respete... -fin de flashback- *'Scoot:' ... y no se lo dije a nadie, hasta ahora, el jamas obtuvo la patente. *'Shining:' y que es lo que la hace funcionar, una gema de cuatro dimensiones o... una compuerta y ve la fuente de energia, un esferafono esto? *'Scoot:' si, cuando Flash te vio usarla en la feria cientifica para llamar a Starswearl el Barbado, se le ocurrio ampliar su poder. *'Mimi:' ¿porque las ferias de ciencia en el reino son tan pequeñas? *'Scoot:' y con meses de desarrollo creo esta maquina que canaliza la comunicacion inter-tiempo del aparato en un transporte de materia. *'Sunrise:' ah como el espejo de Twilight. *'Scoot:' si, como ese abre portales. *'Shining: '''no... puede ser, dijo que desperdiciaria sus inventos costosos, ¡cuando el lo estuvo haciendo gratis con los mios todo el tiempo! *'Scoot:' Shining porfavor, no te enfades asi. *'Shining:' como no estarlo! El creo una maquina usando mi propio invento sin avisarlo, y encima no lo anuncia! la maquina si el usa mis cosas sin permiso yo lo hare tambien, quien me sigue? van con Shining subiendo la maquinathumb|Scoot: No entren alli (Por Rarisweti) *'Scoot:' espera... que? Que haran... oigan no suban. *'Shining:' solo asi estaremos a mano, ademas quiero conocer a mi heroe Star Swearl. *'Scoot:' pero... Carmen Garcia! *'Carmen: tendre una cita hoy, quiero saber como me ira. *'''Scoot: Sunrise Shimmer! *'Sunrise:' no voy a esperar hasta el año 207Ô12 para recien poder viajar en el tiempo. *'Scoot:' Mimi Club porfavor, se que tu no harias algo tan arriesgado. *'Mimi:' y no lo hsre, la linea del tiempo es como un tubo de vidrio, si lo rompes en un punto se fractura en miles de partes por todo el largo, no viajare, y si... y si... dejamos de existir? O evitamos que Rainbow dash hiciera su Rainplosion sonica? O incluso causamos un grave daño en la continuidad que se explica facil con una toalla... *'Sunrise:' ¡OYE LAS REFERENCIAS SON LO MIO! *'Mimi:' lo que digo es que esto sobrepasa el peligro, una vez llegue a creer que hasta el simple cambio de trayecto de una mariposa en vuelo podria cambiar radicalmente las cosas, el punto es que ¡no ire y no me convenceran! *'Carmen::' quieres saner que pasara entre tu y Light prenda? *'Mimi:' '*cambia su expresion abriendo los ojos* oshito? mete a la maquina del tiempo *'Scoot:' ok, saben que? Si me ignoraran almenos ire con ustedes, me necesitaran o quedaran perdidos en otra epoca. estan subidos a la maquina del tiempo, todos excepto Flash Macintosh (tranquilos volvera a aparecer en el fic) quien se ocupaba de algunos papeles en una oficina *'Flash:' ¡Scootie, lo que sea que estes haciendo no te tardes! #golpean la puerta# jmmm, me preguntto quien podra ser. 5 entran apretados a la maquina *'Carmen:' jm, algo acogedora. *'Sunrise:' apenas hay lugar, como es posible, todo lo que inventa Flash es mas grande por dentro que por fuera. *'Scoot:' si es que Flash la diseño solo para dos ponis, el y yo. Ok suficiente salgamos. *'Carmen:' pero como? Apenas puedo moverme para presionar ese boton presiona y se expande la cabina, volviendose una sala con sillones y un panel de control con gran monitor *'Shining:' porfin! Ya no podia respirar, mis pulmones no podian expandirse. *'Sunrise:' ah eran tus pulmones? Crei que me estaba dando Claustrofobia... wow miren esto, podria llevar a toda la seleccion de Canter,arca aqui. *'Scoot:' chicos debemos irnos, no se si esto sea buena idea... *'Maquina:' bienvenidos Scoot y Flash Macintosh Flower Ort. *'Shining:' #se aguanta risa# su apellido es Flower? *'Maquina:' porfavor introdusca fecha y hora de acuando quiere viajar hoy. *'Scoot:' ah no gracias, solo me voy a retirar por donde vine y... *'Maquina:' introduciendo fecha. ve que los demas juegan con el tablero *'Shining:' hora de conocer a Starsweal el barbado la fecha viajan en el tiempo y al terminar abren la puerta, donde ven ponis con Viruela Cutie y de inmediato cierran la puerta *'Mimi:' lo hiciste mal acerca pon la hora, el dia, mes y el año, en ese orden otra fecha a un futuro donde parece que el movimiento politico igualitario Glimmer se ha expandido y ha iniciado una guerra, justo antes de que caiga una bomba cierran la puerta *'Sunrise:' ninguno de ustedes sabe lo que hace! Yo lo hago una fecha Ponyville un poco menos poblado y crecido *'Carmen:' es 1986? Tampoco sabes lo que haces prenda. *'Sunrise:' oh si sabia, solo viaje aqui para ver la final de la copa mundial de Hubbol en Manexico *'Carmen:' ¿porque? *'Sunrise:' esta en mi lista una lista "lugares a donde ir cuando viaje en el tiempo" la hago desde los 6 años y sigue creciendo, miren. thumb|La lista de Sunrise *#Conseguirme una Atari original. *#Probar la New Coke. *#Conocer a la princesa Diamondium, fundadora de Cantermarca. *#.... *'Carmen:' si si ya entendimos, ahora me toca a mi... *'Scoot:' oh no claro que no, volvemos a casa. *'Shining:' damela! Tengo mucho del pasado que conocer. *'Mimi:' debo corregir las paradojas que hay en la historia! *'Sunrise:' eso dejaselo al escuadron del tiempo, tengo 115 cosas que hacer! *'Carmen:' por razones que nose cuales tambien quiero la maquina! 5 empiezan a pelear como niñitos con un juguete, tocando todo y viajando a fechas al azar *'Shining:' evolucion, hazañas, avances tengo que saber! a Sunrise Sunrise es empujado, su Celular rompe una ventana y sale disparado por el tune hasta desaparecer *'Sunrise:' NOOOOO TENIA MIS HECHIZOS AHI!!!! Detengan la maquina! peleas continuan hasta que llega un punto en que por sobrecalentamiento, la maquina empeiza a fallar y termina por apagarse *'Mimi:' que paso? *'Scoot:' un boton y emite un sonido de arranque no se, no logro que se encienda. *'Carmen:' aver, creo que puedo, lo mismo no sirve, esto es un problema *'Mimi:' hay mas problemas, la puerta no se abre con sus cascos y luego con magia *'Sunrise:' dejame intentar acerca, rsspira y extiende los cascos ¡ABRETE SESAMO! Nada hice lo que pude. *'Shining:' carreta y golpea la puerta con el casco solo para terminar lastimandose almenos la abolle. *'Scoot:' creo que nos quedaremos aqui hasta que alguien nos salve. *'Sunrise:' yo quiero salir, sin mi celular no tengo entretenimiento, ni vanguardia y ni se que hora es! *'Mimi:' yo te digo! Almenos el lector de fechas no se daño, veamos... wow. *'Sunrise:' que wow que. *'Mimi:' segun esto, son las 2:05 pm del 21 de octubre de 2035 *'Scoot:' ¡¿2035?! *'Shining:' ¡¿21 de octubre?! *'Sunrise:' MIMI CLUB YA TE DIJE QUE NO HAGAS REFERENCIAS, ESO ES LO MIO *'Mimi:' lo siento, solo... entonces una magia abre las puertas de la maquina y deja pasar una luz muy brillante y en esa luz aparece un poni misterioso *'Scoot:' los ojos de la luz q... quien eres? *'pony:' alguien que seguro conocen, vengan, los estabamos esperando. Capitulo 3: Es hora de avanzar luz en la puerta se disipa y deja ver al pony... *'Todos:' ¡SUNRISE SHIMMER! *'Sunrise:' me llamaron? a la puerta wow... poni que abrio la puerta es el mismo Sunrise Shimmer, pero con una apariencia mas vieja (lo identificaremos como Sunrise Fthumb|Sunrise Shimmer en 2035 *'Sunrise:' ¿Quién eres? Digo. Eres yo, pero yo también soy yo. ¿Cómo puede haber dos yo? No es científicamente posible. Tú no eres científicamente posible. *'Sunrise f:' no recuerdo que fueras tan torpe. *'Scoot:' ammm... señor don Sunrise, ¿podria ayudarnos? La maquina se descompuso. *'Sunrise f:' porque creen que estoy aqui? Esta mañana recorde que era "el dia". *'Sunrise:' que dia? El dia de un cumpleaños? El dia de la diversidad cultural? Algo nuevo que crearon en el futuro? Talvez el dia de Manecri? *'Sunrise f:' enserio que tan torpe eras? *'Carmen:' ignoralo es del pasado, en fin, ¿puedes arreglar la maquina del tiempo? *'Sunrise f:' de poder puedo, pero no. Tranquilos conosco a un pony que si podra, salgan y siganme. *'Sunrise:' perfecto, nos llevaras en un auto volador? O trajiste aeropatinetas? *'Sunrise f:' je je tranquilo! #susurra# ya cumpliras 30 años. 5 salen afuera *'Todos:' WOW *'Scoot:' increible! *'Shining:' Asombroso! *'Sunrise:' es el universo correcto? *'Mimi:' o la linea del tiempo correcta? *'Carmen:' jamas habia visto algo asi. lo que ven es un futuro distinto al presente que conocen, el futuro Ponyville se ha vuelto un mundo humano habitado po ponis, casas de concreto, computadoras por doquier, vehiculos motorizados, y sobretodo las selfies *'Sunrise f:' desde que partieron toda clase de cosas ocurrieron. *'Mimi:' cuando aparecio... toda la tecnologia. *'Sunrise f:' bueno si tuviera que poner una fecha exacta creo que seria que surgio lentamente desde... 2018. *'Sunrise:' 2018?! *'Sunrise f:' si 2018. *'Sunrise:' el año 2018? *'Sunrise f:' ese 2018. *'Sunrise:' 20...18 *'Scoot:' ya entendimos! Podemos... a una poni wow y esa pony quien es? Me agrada lo que esta pintando *'Sunrise f:' ah ella? Si, es la mas talentosa de Equestria acerca hola, que estas haciendo? *'pony:' solo un cuadro del amanecer en las montañas en acuarela. *'Scoot:' uh, acuarelas, esas son dificiles. *'Sunrise f:' es lindo, pero... no crees que las montañas arriba deben ser nevadas? *'Pony:' mmm... creo que si, el casco en la cima de una cambiar a blanco. pintura cambia a color blancothumb|La Scoot de 2035 (por mari tiger) *'Sunrise f:' buen trabajo, Scoot. *'Scoot:' SCOOOT?! *'Scoot f:' que... quien dijo eso? y ve a los viajeros, se le cae las acuarelas y se lleva el casco a la cabeza era hoy?! Porque no me dijiste! *'Sunrise f:' te lo dije anoche y te envie un texto esta mañana, hoy era "el dia". *'Scoot f:' bueno como iba a saber a que te referias con el dia? *'Sunrise f:' en fin, ellos son yo, Mimi, Shining, Carmen y... tu. *'Scoot:' el casco hola, me da gusto verte. *'Scoot f:' toma el casco ....... igual... *'Scoot:' me gusta tu pelo. *'Scoot f:' ... gracias. *'Sunrise f:' Scoot vienes con nosotros? *'Scoot y Scoot f:' claro, ire con ustedes... miran wow el mismo casco ok esto ss raro. *'Mimi:' ya nos topamos con Sunrise y con scoot, espero que no nos topemos conmigo. de un rato caminando thumb|Tu eres fisicamente imposible (por Byron) *'Sunrise:' dime hay carretas voladoras en este futuro? *'Sunrise f:' no, pero son motori... *'Sunrise:' y que hay de las mochilas cohete? *'Sunrise f:' oye solo el ejercito puede... *'Sunrise:' y las aeropatinetas? Ya sabes esas que vuelan *'Sunrise f:' creo que hasta es raro que ni con magia se hayan... *'Sunrise:' es ilegal andar sin ropa en el futuro? *'Sunrise f:' no, solo los ponis antiguos hacian... *'Sunrise:' y porque usas ese chaleco? *'Sunrise f:' es un uniforme de trabajo. *'Sunrise:' y de que trabajas? *'Sunrise f:' hago videojuegos, ya deja de... *'Sunrise:' para Seginu o Nekotendo? *'Sunrise f:' Sonycorn, quisieras.. *'Sunrise:' y que juegos haces? Estartegia o accion... *'Carmen:' este prenda es bastante pregunton. *'Shining:' que raro, por lo general es bastante respondon, vamos a dejarlos solos por el momento se van *'Sunrise:' y como vives ahora? *'Sunrise f:' bueno recuerdas que tu sueño de infancia era tener esposa e hijos, ser creador de videojuegos y tener un lindo bigote? *'Sunrise:' si si. *'Sunrise f:' bueno me enfoque en convertir eso en realidad, te advierto desde ya que 2020 y 2021 seran los años mas duros de tu vida, trabaje, me esforse, pelee y quede en la quiebra un par de veces, pero lo valio, tengo una hermosa esposa, mi propia compania de videojuegos y dos hermosos hijos, lo malo es que las dos son niñas *'Sunrise:' ouh, que mal. *'Sunrise f:' pero una ama la tecnologia y es gamer. *'Sunrise:' que bien! *'Sunrise f:' la otra es insoportablemente molesta *'Sunrise:' que mal *'Sunrise f:' pero es muy buena jugando hubbol *'Sunrise:' que bien! *'Sunrise f:' pero trata mal a los potros de otros equipos. *'Sunrise:' ... *'Sunrise f:' que mal *'Sunrise:' ya puedo conocerlas? *'Sunrise f:' si claro, ven, ella siempre esta en el parque los domingos. *'Sunrise:' por cierto veo que no perdiste la habilidad para las referencias. un parque, uno nuevo que esta frente al ayuntamiento y juntoa la fuente que salio en un episodio, se encontraba una joven poni, la cual era unicornio de cuero amarillo, melena celeste y rosada, con una Cutie Mark de celular *'Poni:' una laptop veamos que tienen que decir mis amigos de Fillybook, no es cumpleaños de nadie, oh el señor Pound Cake tomo foto de un nuevo pastel... quetal eso, Belle y Mash salieron de Luna de miel. *'Sunrise f:' ejem... hija, recuerdas que dije que este año llegaria una visita especial a Ponyville? *'Poni:' si no dijiste nada en fillybook, Unitter o Whatsappony no creo. *'Sunrise f:' te dije esta mañana, en fin esa visita venia... del pasado, mira a Sunrise joven *'Poni: '*impresionada* habia oido de la leyenda del hechizo del mapa real, pero no sabia que viajar en el tienpo era posible!! Eres tu? *'Sunrise f:' si, el viene de 2015. *'Sunrise:' el año oficial de la Cutie re-Mark, hola, futura hija. *'Poni:' su casco esta bien si te llamo Papi joven? *'Sunrise:' claro,,y tu como te llamas? *'poni:' yo soy Sunset Shimmer . *'Sunrise:' *impresionado* Sunset Shimmer?! *'Sunset:' sip. *'Sunrise:' #susurra# como mi hermana. *'Sunrise f:' si... luego sabras de ella. tanto los demas *'Carmen:' oigan me estoy aburriendo... *'Shining: '''como te puedes aburrir? Es el futuro. *'Carmen:' por eso me aburro, no es el futuro que yo queria, esperaba que todos volvieran a los viejos tiempos mas simples, no que cada poni sea como... potrillos con celulares como Shimmer. *'?:' mmm-mmm-mmm, miren quien llego del año Peras, Carmen del las flores Garcia. *'Carmen:' Rose? Eres... eres... tu?! *'Rose: que esperabas con 20 años? Cambie mi estilo de vida, renove mi imagen y ya no tengo acento Esponia, tu ahora solo tienes 1 de 3. *'''Carmen: oyeme prenda, mejor ten cuidadito o... *'Rose:' oh cuida el lenguaje, no querras que ellos te oigan. *'Carmen:' oir quienes? *'?:' Rose, con quien estas... mama? *'Carmen:' como me llamaste?! *'Rose:' Car, recuerdas cuando dije que tu hijo se llamaria Lorin? Pues este es tu hijo Lorin. *'Carmen:' poder hablar *'Lorin:' espera, esa es la Carmen del pasado que Tio Sunrise dijo que vendria? MACHI VEN A VER ESTO! tanto los demas, estan en una tienda de comics *'Shining:' los comics wow, miren estos grandiosos libros modernos, ligeros, bien ilustrados... *'Mimi:' Shining esos son comics, los tenemos en nuestra epoca. *'Shining:' ah son comics? Y donde esta lo de Marevel? *'Scoot: '''hey, Scoot grande, porque nos trajiste aqui? *'Scoot f:' lo veras en un segundo. *'Vendedor:' atencion amigos, ya publicaremos los comics de los concursantes del concurso de comics comics en una repisa las historias de supergamepony por Jostick Mash, de otro mundo por Guitar Heartstrings, musica para los ojos por Tunes Scrath y Bass Melody, y El dia A por Mac y Taloo Flower Ort. *'Scoot:' espera, dijo... *'Taloo:' Mac Mac mira! Publicsron nuestro Comic. *'Mac:' sabes sigo creyendo que debimos corregir esos errores de escritura. *'Taloo:' solo piensas en eso? Mama mira, es nuestro... a Scoot del pasado Ah... ma, quien es ella? *'Mac:' y porque se parece a ti? *'Scoot f:' es... una larga historia que despues les cuento, ella es mi yo del pasado. *'Scoot:' *sin aliento* s... s...son tus... son mis... es... bueno... cascos con los dos *'Shining:' primero Carmen y luego tu? Quien sigue, Mimi? *'Mimi:' ah no! Eso si que no, de ninguna manera pienso toparme con mi yo del... da vuelta y choca de frente con... si, con Mimi Club del futuro *'Mimi f:' y lo hiciste. llegan Sunrise, Sunrise f y Sunset a la tienda, los demas salen afuera junto con Mimi dle futuro *'Mimi:' oh losiento, no era mi intencion *'Mimi f:' lo se, ahora un poni el es Beyshe, tu futuro hijo, ahora me voy no quiero mas paradojas va *'Sunrise:' lo sabia, se hizo una Moondancer. *'Mimi:' ¿quien es Moondancer? *'Mimi f:' no lo soy, y creeme niña, no te gustara la respuesta sube a una carreta y se va *'Mimi:' ok... asi... que tu eres Beyshe? *'Beyshe:' si soy yo, buen chico, de notas perfectas y excelente investigador. *'Mimi:' ...no pasara nada si se quien es el padre? *'Sunrise:' y quien falta? *'Sunrise f:' bueno dos son esponioles, que sigo sin entenderlo. llega Carmen con su version futura y los hijos Lorin y Machi *'Machi:' mira mama, hay mas como la tuya. *'Lorin:' no es peligroso? *'Carmen f:' has visto peliculas de ciencia ficcion? Porque yo tampoco. *'Sunrise f:' y el otro debe venir en 2 segundos, es muy puntual con su rutina, 2:52 viene a la tienda de comics. llega un poni muy parecido a Shining Moon *'Sunrise f:' Shining Sword que bueno verte. *'Shining Sword:' si a mi tambien... un segundo, porque hay dos de cada uno mas joven? *'Sunrise f:' enserio soy el unico que lo recuerda?! Suelo ser el que olvida las cosas siempre... de que hablabamos? *'Scoot:' Moon ven a ver esto. *'Shining m:' que sucede? a Sword quien es el? *'Scoot:' tu futuro hijo. *'Shining m:' mi hijo? Pruebalo, que le paso a tu padre de niño. *'Shining s:' yo que se, vivio solo con su mama? *'Shining m:*impresionado* no....puede... ser... eso significa que no morire solo! *'''Sunrise: son todos? *'Sunrise f:' 1 2 3 4... si *'Sunset:' actualizacion de estado: "el 2015 y el 2035 juntos en un solo momento #traveltime" publicar. *'Lorin:' nose porque siempre debes estar mirando esa cosa. *'Machi:' Lorin, eres el unico pony sin redes sociales! *'Taloo:' y que hay de mi? Mi celular es horrible. *'Mac:' oye no puedes tener cosas nuevas, si el SMS sirve no se tira. *'Beyshe:' yo prefiero una computadora, es mas eficiente y practica. *'Shining:' y es mejor para ver peliculas en internet, claro cuando mi hermana Twila no la esta usando con sus videojuegos con conexion online. siguen hablando *'Mimi:' hashtag, redes sociales, celular, SMS, computadora, online... todas son palabras que usa nuestro Sunrise! *'Sunrise:' *sonrie muy alegre al escuchar hablar al futuro* *'Sunrise f:' se cumplio nuestro sueño eh amigo? *'Sunrise:' es tal como queria que fuera Ponyville pero Twilight no me dejaba! a su futuro *'Mimi:' sujeta con magia NO NO suelta suelta! *'Sunrise f:' ok, quieren seguir viendo el verdadero Tomorrowland? Pues preparence que en su llegada hasta preparamos un numero musical, Chicos, en posicion. los hijos salen corriendo a distintos lugares *'Sunrise f:' Scoot pon la musica. *'Scoot f:' {parada junto a un tocadiscos} enseguida! da vuelta y enciende un reproductor MP3 que estaba del otro lado *'Sunrise f:' el Tomorrowland es tan grande que solo los que los viven lo pueden contar, Sunset empieza! *'Sunset:' : dime moderna, dime avanzada : Dime tecnologica, pero asi soy yo. *'Beyshe:' : Ven con nosotros, al mañana : ven con nosotros, es muy sencillo. *'Taloo:' : sigue los pasos, y llegaras. : al nuevo mundo, ¡nuevo milenio! *'Shining Sword' : Mira, mira, tu ciudad. : Y empieza a imaginar : como puede mejorar ¡mejorar! *'Beyshe, Lorin, Mac y Shining:' : Es hora de avanzar zar, hora de avanzar : Es hora de avanzar zar, al futuro llegar. *Sunset y Taloo' : no te quedes, no te quedes atras : Es hora de avanzar, ¡es hora de avanzar! *'Taloo:' : Dile magia, dile brujeria : Di lo que quieras, es tecnologia. *'Mac:' : asi es ahora, el mañana : ve a explorarlo, ¡todo ha cambiado! *'Shining Sword' Mira, mira, tu ciudad. Y empieza a imaginar como puede mejorar ¡mejorar! 7 se reunen y junto con todo New Ponyville bailan una gran coreografia *'Beyshe, Lorin, Mac y Shining:' Es hora de avanzar zar, hora de avanzar Es hora de avanzar zar, al futuro llegar. *''Sunset y Taloo'' no te quedes, no te quedes atras Es hora de avanzar, ¡es hora de avanzar! *'Todos' Es hora de avanzar zar, hora de avanzar Es hora de avanzar zar, al futuro llegar. no te quedes, no te quedes atras Es hora de avanzar, ¡es hora de avanzar! aplauden *'Sunrise f:' 20 años de progreso, Equestria crecio, con ayuda de la segunda generacion *'Scoot:' ah si, solo tengo una pregunta. *'Mimi:' enserio?! *'Scoot:' enserio que. *'Mimi:' llevamos una hora aqui y solo tienes una pregunta? Yo tengo 30 *'Scoot:' Mimi porfavor, esto es muy importante ¿cuando arreglaran nuestra maquina? *'Scoot f:' ah eso, vengan conmigo Capitulo 4: los flashbacks pasaron una hora en el futuro, las maravillas los rodean, pero hay historia en esas maravillas, Los 5 de 7 DDTCMC con Scoot y Sunrise del futuro van juntos *'Carmen:' ya me estan doliendo los cascos, porque no vamos por las calles de tierra? *'Scoot f:' ya no hay calles de tierra *'Sunrise f:' lo asfaltamos casi todo, ahora caminamos sobre la acera. *'Sunrise:' si eso es genial, pero no pude evitar notar que en cada techo hay... *'Sunrise f:' antenas de Wi Fi? Si, antes solo habia una señal, la nuestra, ahora cada pony tiene acceso a internet. *'Sunrise:' yo les daba a todos mi internet. *'Sunrise: F:' si pero los cobrabas por uso. *'Scoot:' Señor Don Sunrise, usted hizo todo esto? *'Sunrise f:' no todo, la verdad tuve la ayuda de otros ponis que piensan como yo, ves ese cartel? Es de Industrias Byron, la compania de robotica e ingenieria mas importante del mundo. *'Scoot:' y quien la dirige? *'Scoot f:' ese humano que nos trato como extraterrestres, como se llamaba? *'Sunrise f:' ¿humano? Te refieres al alto marron de camisa verde? O a la azul tonta de chaqueta morada? *'Scoot f:' el primero. *'Scoot:' yo no lo recuerdo *'sunrise:' creo que estaba en otra Wik... *'Sunrise f:' ok suficiente de caminar, ya recorde donde estacione mi auto carreta, vengan. tarde todos estan subidos a la carreta motorizada de Sunrise *'Sunrise f:' solo vean esta belleza de ingenieria poni, vidrios polrizados, aire acondicionado, un GPS, aunque ese lo instale yo, y espacio para 2 adultos, 5 jovenes y 0 bebes. *'Shining:' si genial, pero he notado que este y todos los autos que vimos son de ruedas. *'Scoot:' oye si, porque no inventaron el auto volador? *'Scoot f:' tienes idea de lo costoso que es producir un aerodeslizador? Es suficiente para hacer patinetas voladoras, pero un auto es demasiado grande y pesado! *'Sunrise f:' talvez en otros 20 años. *'Sunrise:' y dime donde vives? *'Sunrise f:' dime cual fue tunsueño desde que jugaste los Sims 3? *'Sunrise:' conztruir mi propia casa y vivir en ella *'Sunrise f:' y lo hice, o casi, bien ya llegamos, si hay un poni que puede ayudarlos a volver al 2016 *'Mimi:' 2015 *'Sunrise f:' es lo mismo! Es este *'Scoot f:' seguro esta trabajando, vamos atras. *'Scoot:' oye, esta casa me es familiar... se parece a la de mi padre, pero hecha de hormigon. *'Scoot f:' que crees? *'Scoot:' mmm... te inspiraste? *'Scoot f:' casi al fondo, donde e cuentran un baño portatil *'Shining:' donde esta el laboratorio? *'Sunrise f:' es este. *'Scoot f:' sucede que mientras mas pequeño el espacio, mas grande es por dentro. *'Sunrise:' como Phineas y Ferb? *'Sunrise f:' si algo asi la puerta *'Poni:' l puerta y se lo ve usando el baño puedo ayudarles? *'Sunrise f:' Flash Macintosh, recuerdas esa vez hace 20 años que preguntaste y dije que no tocamos nada? Resulta que si tocamos algo a los viajeros *'Flash f:' ............. un momento la puerta *'Shining:' esta haciendo el 2 remojado con 1 *''' Mimi:' pega AY ASQUEROSO! *'Flash f:' la puerta revelando un gran laboratorio pasen *'Mimi:' espero que este bien aromatizado un cambio de escena, Flash les servia bebidas con una tetera *'Flash f:' ... entiendo que quisieran viajar en mi maquina, pero debo preguntar la tetera ¿porque viajaron precisamente a esta fecha? *'Sunrise:' cabe aclarar que fue un accidente, como cuando Doc y... *'Flash f:' ap, porfavor, sin referencias. *'Sunrise:' y como te explico?! Es como proibirle a... *'Flash f:' el casco *'Scoot:' señor don Flash, intente evitar que entren, pero nadie me hizo caso. *'Shining:' yo entre aqui porque mi idea era ir a la epoca de la colonia. *'Mimi:' yo solo queria explorar, odio estar aqui o en cualquier tiempo que no sea el presente, puedo afectarlo por completo, no tocare nada ni bebere este te deja pero tengo sed bebe aack, que te es este? *'Flash f:' eso es cafe *'Mimi:' santo cielo... ALIMENTO DESCONOCIDO DEL FUTURO EN MI SISTEMA eso podria afectar gravemente mi organismo va al baño *'Sunrise:' yo vine porque queria cumplir mis objetivos como... o... el... la lista tiene que haber algo aqui que no de referencia vamos vamos! *'Carmen:' yo... yo solo queria ser parte del equipo. *'Flash f:' lo siento pero todos deberian irse ahora mismo *'Mimi:' {en el baño} oye como apago la vela de aqui? *'Flash:' es luz elctrica, se baja el interruptor de la pared *'Mimi:' ¿luz electrica? ¡que rayos es eso! Esa luz rara podria afectarme la salud de ahi y se va *'Sunrise f:' pero Flash, no pueden irse, la maquina se rompio y solo tu puedes repararla. *'Scoot f: ' no estarian en este embrollo si se te hubiera dado por vender tu invento a grandes inversionistas, ahora habrian talleres que reparen esas cosas. *'Scoot:espera, dices que aun no la dio a conocer? *'''Scoot f: mira lo intente -flashback, hace 21 años- Pase mucho tiempo convenciendolo *'Scoot:' tienes la patente? *'flash:' no *'Scoot:' la conseguiras? *'flash:' ya veremos *'Scoot:' puede ser esta semana? *'Flash:' te prometo scoot f: el siempre decia eso, pero nunca lo hizo, si ibamos a casarnos queria una buena fuente de ingresos, y el unico invento que vendio fue su chaleco inteligente. Flash f: y eso que resulto ser un fracaso, aparentemente el sudor daña la tela y oxida los circuitos. Shining: sera que nunca lo notaste porque siendo nerd no haces ejercicio alguno? Carmen: '''Shining callate! Odio que ustedes dos peleen '''Flash f: no hace falta, ya no recurro a las peleas, tengo 37 años y madure, Scoot puedes seguir? Scoot f: gracias, intente consultar a mi MADC, quien era un joven aspirante a programador de computadoras. *'Scoot :' ... y despues dijo que me prometia conseguirla. *'Sunrise:' en una computadora siii? *'Scoot:' ¡es la tercera vez este año! Sabes cuantas son desde que me la enseño? *'Sunrise:' papeles unos 16. *'Scoot: '''17 contando la vez que intente con el desayuno en la cama. *'Sunrise:' y ahora que? *'Scoot:' nose, si no quiere y no logro convencesrlo que otra opcion hay? *'Sunrise:' circuitos bueno, habra que hacerlo uno mismo. *'Scoot:' osea... que yo precente el invento? Y el lo debe saber? *'Sunrise:' placas de circuitos con magia no, no hace falta uno en una consola de juego *'Scoot:' entonces... llevo la maquina, la pruebo y los invesionistas pagan para producirlos en serie. *'Sunrise:' eso es vamos! A presentarlo! *'Scoot:' Si!, lo hare, gracias por hablar conmigo Sunrise va *'Sunrise:' las placas en bolsas bien hecho Twin-Tiger War hicimos el juego, ahora presentemoslo con Nekotendo, ahora querias algo Scoot? ¿Scoot? -fin de flashback- *'Scoot:' espera, entonces seguire un consejo de Sunrise y no estara escuchando? *'Sunrise:' admite que no es la primera vez *'Sunrise f:' y admite que no sera la ultima. *'Carmen:' y que haremos mientras don macintosh arregla la maquinesa. *'Sunrise f:' facil, pueden hospedarse en mi casa, hay lugar para muchos ponis ahi, y pueden conocer a mi family *'Sunrise:' ooooh si si si si SIIIII *'Sunrise f:' solo una advertencia ahora, tengan cuidado cuando tengan sed, mi hija estudia alquimia y deja sus pociones por doquier, un vasito de agua puede hacerlos gigentes, potrillos o convertirlos en otra criatura. *'Scoot:' oh oh y si te convierte en bat poni puedo beberlo? *feliz* *'Sunrise f:' ... claro, bueno ahora vengan conmigo. tarde en casa de Sunrise del futuro *'Sunrise f:' bueno aqui es, miren quien esta en la entrada, mi sobrina Calculation con Sunset *'Calculation:' tio Sunrise! Alfin llega, recorde que traeria viajeros del tiempo. *'Sunrise f:' si, pero son del pasado, son Yo, Scoot, Shining, Carmen y... oigan y Mimi? *'Scoot:' no quiere bajar de la carreta. *'Sunrise:' puerta Mimi baja. *'Mimi:' no hasta que sea el 2015. *'Sunrise f:' dejame a mi, Mimi Club, tengo cientos de liiiiiibrooooos *'Mimi:' ............ de la carreta lo hare, vamos. *'Calculation:' asi que tu eres Mimi? saluda del casco La actual nunca sale de su casa, siemore estudia estudia estudia... *'Sunset:' prima no asustes a la señorita Club, #susurra# sufre del sindrome de Marty *'Calculation:' Sindrome de Marty? #voz robot# trastorno que causa temor l futuro y a causar paradojas de tiempo *'Carmen:' ... que fue lo que paso? *'Sunrise:' ah olvide decirles, Calculation es una robot. *'Todos:' *sorprendidos* ROBOT?! *'Calculation:' #normal# an-droi-de, soy una androide. *'Mimi:' a... acabo de tocar un robot? *'Calculation:' androide. *'Mimi:' me quiero ir! lanza a la carreta *'Sunrise f:' LIBROS MIMI *'Mimi:' sale lo siento, ya estoy mejor. *'Sunrise:' bueno ya es de noche, mejor entremos {Ya adentro} *'Sunrise f:' y que opinan?. *'Scoot:' su casa es muy bonita Sun, pero... que es eso? un televisor plano *'Sunrise f:' mi televisor, crei que los tenian en su epoca *'Sunrise:' pequeños, gordos, y la señal a color tiene muchas fallas, no se parece a esto... oh y tienes una Ponystation?! En mis tiempos aun no fue lanzada *'Sunrise f:' si, pero no es la ponystation, es una Ponystation 4. *'Shining:' 4?! Le dije a Flash que seria un exito! *'Carmen:' agua de un bidón oyeme, que es esto que contiene agua que parece vidrio? *'Sunrise:' en estos tiempos existe algo llamado Plastico, todo esta hecho de eso, los juguetes las cajas lo que tu quieras. *'Carmen:' mmmmm plas ti co *'Mimi:' una biblioteca llena, toma cada caja y la abre jmm disco chato llama a los CDs disco chato, disco chato! Donde estan los libros! *'Sunset:' Mimi club tontita, esos son mis videojuegos, quien guarda libros en una estanteria? Porfavor *'Mimi:' ah... todos los ponis? *'Sunset:' todos mis libros estan aca da una tableta *'Mimi:' hey esto es comomun celular... pero mas grande *'Sunset:' se llama Tablet, y tiene una app para leer abre tienes todo aqui, historias clasicas, cuentos modernos, los libros que tienen peliculas y aprendizaje *'Mimi:' tienes algo de Star Swirl el barbado? *'Sunset:' eso es en otra app, pero si quieres magia yo estoy leyendo este, "hechizos de nueva escuela" *'Mimi:' ok, aprendere nueva escuela. *'Sunrise f:' bueno... que Luna los acompañe *'Sunrise:' espera donde dormiremos! *'Sunrise f:' ah si una palanca y el piso se abre quedando cubeirto de colchones lo tengo cuando vienen los sobrinos a dormir, adios va se va, Shining enciende la Ponystation 4 *'Sunrise:' Shining no es momento de jugar! *'Shining:' solo quiero ver que juegos tiene! Battlefill 4, Mirrors Hoof, GTC 5, Little Big Kingdom, FIHA 36, The Last of Bans 2, Reseachers Equestria, Call of Cutie Black Clops 3... *'Sunrise:' Call of Cutie? Yo juego Call of Cutie, apartense el mando e inicia el juego ooh no quiero oir la historia de porque estamos en guerra, saltar saltar! el juego *'Juego:' somos la ultima esperanza de la ponidad, Equestria cuenta contigo, no los decepciones, tenemos un rey que derrotar y un imperio por salvar, estas preparado? Adelante *'Sunrise:' *cuando inicia el juego, Se asombra con los graficos 1080p 60fps* OOH SANTA VIRGEN DE CANDELARIA a su alrededor esta lleno de tropas, aviones, helicopteros, tanques y ... un perro *'Sunrise:' dispara dispara, salta! Esto no es la SNES... pero se parece matan *'Scoot:' sunri ya tenemos que dormir *'Sunrise:' tranquila, solo termino este nivel y listo, no tardare nada horas despues, a las 2 de la mañana *'Sunrise:' ya una vida mas, una vida mas. *'Shining:' Sun no te das cuenta? Este juego no tiene limite de vidas! *'Sunrise:' si si tiene, solo un poco que ya gano y...vuelven a matar si este fic no fuera para todo publico griatia algo! el mando y un casco lo atrapa *'???:' lo estas haciendo como los noobs, si recargas cada vez que matas a alguien no perderas tiempo por que se agoten las balas a mitad del ataque poni toma el mando y termina el nivel con 100% *'Sunrise:' si eso pude hacer pero... lo iba a hacer! *'Scoot:' quien es esa misteriosa poni? *'???:''' me llamo Starshine Shimmer desaparece *Sunrise: Starshine... en construccion aviso especial Quiero que este fic sea lo mas visual posible, asi que lo que les pido es que aporten imagenes y dibujos relacionados con la historia, para subirlos a esta pagina. Ya aportaron: Rarisweti Mari-Tiger Byronroberto.chavezleiva Gracias por colaborar Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Descendientes